This Insane chains of destiny
by Psychogoth
Summary: Hiroki is bequeathed with the gift of knowing the real soul partners. He lived off his life linking girls and guys together. Everything was perfectly normal until one mistake caused by the chain will change everything that's in course. DROPPED
1. Chapter 1

The Chains of Destiny

**A/N: Okay, so this is the deal, this would serve as my shounen-ai, slightly yaoish fic. Anyway the story goes around when Hiroki is in High school. Basically, I have written this as Nowaki having the same age as he has.**

**Onward with the story!**

**SUMMARY: Hiroki is bequeathed with the gift of knowing the real soul partners. He lived off his life linking girls and guys together. Everything was perfectly normal until one mistake caused by the chain will change everything that's in course.**

Kamijou Hiroki.

16 years old.

Very handsome and intelligent indeed.

His mother would call him the _perfect creation_; he would roll his eyes on this matter.

It was really ridiculous anyway.

Everyone absolutely loved him, his quiet demeanor, his stern gazes, his deadpan voice, his volcano-like temper, everything about him screams hot!

But although his fan club might know everything about him from the shampoo he uses to the amount of tissue he consumes everyday, they do not know one thing.

Kamijou Hiroki is a very special boy indeed.

It all started when he was young, he would see a chain between two people, one in the neck of the man and the other was on the wrist of the woman. More like a handcuff but its other pair is on the neck (A/N: I hope you got my point).

His mama and papa would wonder why the young lad keeps asking about a chain that was binding the two of them together.

It was only when he reached his 5th grade did he realize that those cuffs were _special. _It binds two people together as soul partners.

Then another thing snapped him, he was the only one who can see them.

Thus when he reached high school he used this special gift of his to help anyone who would approach him, of course he would pretend that he is not interested if they did ended up together or if it worked but inside he would feel this wonderful contentment snuggling his heart. He was disgusted with it, Yet, at the same time, pleased.

He earned the name love Deity, he doesn't know where it started but he's sure as hell doesn't care.

Though one thing crossed his mind, why can't he see his chain? With this thought he took a quick touch at his neck, "It's supposed to be here right?" He whispered under his breath.

**A/N: SORRY it was too short. It was a prologue anyway (I think?). Tell me what you thought of it! The next chapter would be more interesting because Nowaki will cross the threshold of my story!**

**There would be a slight very slight almost a speck of dust slight HirokiXUsagi. Oh! and yeah, Misaki will be in the story too! Can't wait to hear what you think!**

**Bye….. For now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yes… it has come to my concern that one review claims that I have "ripped-off" a story line from another. Let me make this clear, I did not use the exact storyline but rather, I based my Fiction from it. If this story sounds familiar, the frame was based from a manga.**

**I recent the Idea of claiming Junjou Romantica and all the credits of the story goes to the Manga I based from.**

**Please keep reading it!**

**

* * *

  
**

Hiroki Kamijou was not one to complain about waiting

No. Actually, he was not impatient at all.

But one little thing bugged him, sometimes, at some point kind of piss him off.

It's the fact that everyone's chain had already appeared; even his friend Akihiko already has his chain.

He was the only one he knew that still doesn't have the chain

"Could it be that I have no soul partner?"

Kamijou Whispered to himself.

His thoughts was so clouded, he looked outside the window (they are in class) with his chin on his palm, uninterested about what the teacher was babbling about.

He shook his thoughts off, he decided that maybe he won't be meeting his soul partner yet.

"I really wish it would've been Akihiko though"

He whispered to the wind for the second time.

But he realized there was something was wrong about his sentence.

_What the hell? How can that be possible? I'm pretty sure his soul partner would be a very beautiful __**woman**__…_

He sighed, _oh well_.

The classroom door opened, but Kamijou didn't bother to look at the panting man standing at the door,

"I'm sorry-puff- I got sent to the ad-pant-ministrator's office… turns out I had to fix some more-pant-transferring papers…."

Their sensei was quite surprised; he was in the middle of the lesson and was so totally in the mood for teaching.

"You must be the new student, you transferred here from another school am I correct?"

He only nodded

"Well then class, this is Kusama Nowaki he transferred at our school in the middle of school year because of personal family ties"

Hiroki still did not bother looking, _what kind of idiot transfers at the middle of school year?_

Hiroki kept the thought to himself. It was better if he did not spoke.

"you should seat beside…." Their sensei looked at every inch of the room for an available seat, "ah… right next to Usami-san"

Usagi was sitting next to Hiroki (who was earlier, as I've mentioned, by the window).

Hiroki gave in on curiosity and looked at the new transfer student,

He was surprised to see the boy's chain, _huh, I knew it… so everyone I'm supposed to meet happens to have a chain… tsk… tough luck for me_

Hiroki took a second look at the raven-haired boy's chain, _judging from the length of the chain, his soul partner must be in this room somewhere_

He took a closer look around; he was so eager and curious. It was the first time he got so excited about searching around for someone's soul partner in over so many years.

Surprisingly though, Hiroki failed at searching, _that can't be… __**she's**__ supposed to be in here_.

Hiroki put his arms down, _never mind_

But then probably the greatest horror in his life just struck him.

A chain was on his wrist. Hiroki was so troubled because a chain on the rest indicates a woman and a chain on the neck indicates a man, but what bothered Hiroki the most was his chain was connected to a certain Kusama Nowaki.

_Oh hell no, I'm 100% percent guy_, He touched his chest just to be sure though, _the chains must be mistaken, I'm not supposed to be tied to a guy, that's…. preposterous! Let alone… weird. _

Hiroki's insane thoughts was bothered when Akihiko tapped his back

"Hey Hiroki… you okay? The teacher's out… he said something about faculty conference, I strongly doubt he'll come back, want to ditch the room and go to the library?"

Hiroki was only half-listening, his thoughts were rumbled, and some side of him tells it's normal, another side says it impossible, another side strangely suggests murder… and that side must be the strongest.

But he must put aside murder for now, he nodded to his friend and off they go.

Little did they know that a certain raven-haired boy was watching them closely although surrounded by his new classmates (mostly female) who kept asking him the reason he transferred and why the hell would it be in the middle of the school year? He shrugged off the question nicely and asked them"who were those two?"

A certain Kaoruko answered his question; she was sitting in a corner reading some strange books about morphology.

With her eyes still on the books she spoke, "the light-haired one is Usami Akihiko, top one in the class, the brown-haired one who's in a daze is Kamijou Hiroki, top two,"

Nowaki politely nodded a thank you and asked, "If it would not be a bother… may I know your name too?"

She did not answer; instead she stood up and walked away from the classroom with the book still on her hands as her eyes focused only on the contents of what she was reading.

"The girl's name is Usami Kaoruko… Usami-sama's cousin. She doesn't like telling her name to new faces, never mind her, she's just acts like that cause she didn't get her goal of being top one this semester."

Nowaki nodded as the boy was kind enough to answer his second question, but he did not care much for that Kaoruko girl, He was more interested in a certain Kamijou Hiroki.

"So… is Kamijou-san open for the idea of tutoring a student?"

He said with a bright grin on his face.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter would be fun!**

**Please keep supporting my fic and thanks for the review and subscription!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I disclaim Junjou Romantica and the story line; they were all based from a manga/anime.**

**ENJOY!  
**

Walking through the silent hallway Hiroki flash backed to everything that happened earlier,

_This is ridiculous, how's that even possible? Am I seeing things? What the hell am I supposed to do?_

Hiroki was not enjoying this, for him, the chains are messing up

_I knew this would happen, there would come a time when the chains will go berserk, I knew it, I kne-_

***BANG***

Akihiko turned to see his friend lying flat on the ground rubbing his temples, he quirked an eyebrow and said,

"Hey, Hiroki… are you okay? What are you doing?"

Hiroki was pissed, this was not his day, the chains were playing with him and he just got knocked off by some door.

His head was pounding; the impact must have been strong.

"Shut up Bakahiko, just help me up" He extended his arms for his friend to reach

"Yeah, yeah…" He took Hiroki up and continued "You seem to be in space today. Did something happen?"

Hiroki froze, he doesn't know what to answer, yet he shrugged it off and pulled himself to find an excuse, and I very good one cause Akihiko is hard to satisfy

"Nothing just……. Peachy"

He's screwed; Akihiko is not going to believe he's just "peachy".

They knew each other since they were young and when Hiroki started to act klutzy there was something wrong.

"Tell me" Akihiko's voice was dangerously low, Hiroki started to tremble.

"Nothing… really I'm fine, l-let's go inside now, I need to borrow a book, and I-I am going to talk to the librarian about my overdue book too so...."

This was bad; his voice is a dead giveaway

"If you won't tell me, I'll make you"

Akihiko shoved him to a wall near the library door

"S-stop, someone might see us" Hiroki said struggling

"So? I don't really care" Akihiko said as he pinned Hiroki firmly to the wall

"I r-really hate it when you do this" Hiroki's face was brighter than any other scarlet color

"Tell me then" Akihiko closed in on him and bit his ear. Finally he let go and Hiroki stood like a lifeless robot in front of him,

"I am bothered by the new student" Hiroki answered absent-mindedly

Akihiko patted his head, "That's it? What a shallow excuse for being uneasy. *sigh* let's go"

Hiroki snapped out of his trance as Akihiko pulled him inside of the library and murmured under his breath

"Ass"

Hiroki hates it when Akihiko plays with him like that; it makes him _want_ his best friend more.

They sat a whole 30 minutes reading books about the Edo era, apparently Akihiko was writing another novel and he dragged the poor Hiroki to the library just so he can have reference, since after all, Hiroki might have read all the books in the library already.

Then, the bell rang, it was lunch time, but Hiroki was nowhere near hungry.

"Hey, want to go eat at the rooftop?"

Hiroki shook his head; he doesn't want to eat, not now.

"What's wrong with the new kid anyway? He seems to be fine to me"

He looked at Hiroki that was returning the books.

He had that look again; a look that said neither Akihiko nor anyone else can talk to him.

"I'll eat alone I guess"

And the young prodigy writer went on ahead.

After a moment of alone time, Hiroki was checking out some books about common psychological problems, but he felt a presence standing centimeters away from him

He rolled his eyes and said as he still focused on what he was reading, "Akihiko just go already"

But when no one answered he turned, only to see a certain raven-haired boy smiling brightly at him

"Hello Hiroki-san, I was wondering if you could—"

"Go away"

Hiroki was shaking as he walked away, he's really nervous around his "soul partner";

And hearing the chain clanking behind him made it worse

"I said go away"

A hand caught his chained wrist, his eyes widened, _oh crap, why does it have to be me?_

"Hiroki-san, I was only wondering if you could---"

The brunette faced the boy who had a deadlock grip on his fist

"Stop calling me by my first name! I hate it when people do that, and whatever it is you wanted to ask go ask someone else! Now let go"

Nowaki did not release his grip, "but Usami-sama calls you by your first name."

"Butt out, he's my long-time friend, he's allowed to call me by my first name"

Nowaki didn't seem to listen to what Hiroki had just said. That explains why he suddenly spoke out "I want Hiro-san"

Hiroki blushed ever so brightly, if it was by anger or embarrassment he could not tell

"C-call me Kamijou, Kid!" Hiroki was still fighting for the freedom of his fist

_Get away from me, the more I see you the more confused I get_

"But Hiro-san—"

"I said stop calling me- oh what the hell, you probably won't stop anyway… what do you want?"

He said with defeat in his voice.

Nowaki smiled even brighter than before

"I want Hiro-san"

Hiroki's blush deepened even more, if it was even possible,

"y-you what?"

"I want Hiro-san…. To tutor me"

Hiroki sighed deeply, still in nowaki's grip.

"Go ask Akihiko, he's top one after all, probably even smarter than me"

Nowaki pouted, "But like I said I want Hiro-san"

Hiroki looked at the pouting Nowaki, He was cute as a puppy. How could he say no? But Kamijou gathered his pride, and tried to sound as reasonable as possible

"Oh go to hell… why me?"

Nowaki flashed a smile; Hiroki turned away and blushed really **REALLY** deep.

His smile was so special that Hiroki can't even fight the urge to _look_; it was different from Akihiko's, because his was much more… _welcoming_.

Hiroki sighed again. With defeat still lacing his voice he spoke,

"I'm never free in weekdays so you have to put up with my **VERY** tight schedule"

Hiroki emphasized "very" so the kid can get it clear

"Of course, then on the weekends, this Saturday! I'll pick you up at your place… thank you Hiro-san! Bye"

Nowaki was running off while waving and smiling back at him.

"P-pick me up?" His blush rose to the fullest again. "It's not a date Idiot"

"I-it's only tutorial right? Nothing else…" His brows knotted "but how does he know where I live? He'll just get lost searching. ARGGGGH! Damn it! Why me?"

"Kamijou-san! Please observe silence" the red-head librarian spoke

Hiroki was not going to like the rest of his school year. Definitely.

"G-gomen, Kahoko-sensei"

_I have a lot of question for you Kusama. A hell lot._

**A/N: What do you think about this chapter? Did I overdo it? Reviews are loved, flames are also welcomed! **

**Watch out for the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update. I got stuck reading TezukaXFuji fics and tons of manga…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the manga and storyline they belong to whoever owns them!**

**I loved your reviews and Subscription!**

**Huggles!**

**You wanna know meh goal? It's to reach at leaset 50 reviews! Yey for reviews!**

**

* * *

  
**

Striding pass by the crowds of swooning fan girls, Hiroki Kamijou casually looked left to right for his best friend

_Where can that ass be?_ Cursing in his mind is not a new thing, he enjoyed cursing.

Hiroki walked rapidly, he had to ask Akihiko something _very_ important.

Eventually he found what he was looking for, but too bad for him he caught his best friend in a very awkward situation.

Hiroki stopped from where he was moving, looking at a very horny Akihiko and a very mortified brown-haired boy under him.

But suddenly all hell broke loose in Hiroki's sanity when he saw the chains.

They were linking the freshman and Akihiko.

Right then and there he decided to just faint, but he kept himself up and muffled with every bit of strength he had, "w-what are you doing to that kid B-bakahiko?"

Akihiko leaned up, and straightened his necktie,

"Can't you see? I'm having a moment with him"

Hiroki's left eye twitched while the young man behind Akihiko was yelling something about Akihiko being such a perverted sempai.

"Hey, Hiroki, when you leave make sure to close the door, kay?"

Akihiko spoke nonchalantly as if nothing mortifying just happened and everything Hiroki saw was normal.

So he eventually went back to unbuttoning the young man's uniform.

Hiroki, seeing that he was not needed there, left closing the door behind him, shock still enveloping his face; then as he was about to leave he could've sworn the young man inside yelled

"**NO DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH THIS PERVERTED FREAK! KAMIJOU-SEMPAI….. WAIT!"**

Then a faint voice (obviously Akihiko's) saying, "Sssh, I'll make it all better…"

Loud crash came after and silence…

Hiroki stood 3 feet away from the door, inwardly cursing as he said to himself

"What the hell?! Have the chains turned to homo chains?!?"

* * *

Thank goodness for P.E.

He can finally forget, even for a short time, the hell he had been through this whole day.

So as he ran the ten laps around the field as punishment for being late in their last P.E. class he made a mental list of what had happen so far:

_One, my locker in the gym room was filled with 23 letters from three different girls and four… guys? Weird._

_Two, my soul partner is a guy._

_Three, my best friend's soul partner is a guy_

_Four, I saw my best friend earlier molesting a freshman_

_And five, I have an unwanted study date with someone I don't even want to spend even one second with…._

_What do I do?_

Hiroki had been so drowned with his thoughts he did not notice all of his classmates was staring at him, he quirked an eyebrow and spotted their gym teacher, it seems that she had been yelling at him for quite a while now.

And so, Hiroki stopped in his tracks and their sensei went up to him

"You ran 16 laps Kamijou… what's wrong with you?"

Hiroki was double stunned, "I did?!?"

Their sensei rolled her eyes and patted Hiroki's back, "you seem unwell, go in the showers and change, no more P.E. for you… the rest? Keep stretching, we'll be playing a practice dodge ball match"

Hiroki did as he was told and went directly to the shower.

Knowing that he has 45 more minutes before his next class he zoomed off to his wonderland, the library.

* * *

"Now as you can see in this chart, the elements in the periodical table are…"

Nowaki was only half-listening to class; he was really excited about the study date with Hiroki.

He took out a piece of paper in his pocket and smiled to himself,

_Good thing I already asked Kaoruko-san for Hiro-san's address before asking him to tutor me. Lucky for me he approved of it so I guess I won't be needing plan B (1)._

Nowaki was having the best day of his life; Hiroki was having the worst day.

Hiroki was sleeping his fears away in the corner of the huge library,

Nowaki was making doodles of Hiroki reading a book.

And like weird coincidence both of them spoke hushed at the same time in different parts of the school campus, "this Saturday, my fate is decided"

Nowaki grinned as his sensei called him up to explain.

Hiroki sighed and shivered as the librarian told him to go to the clinic if he didn't feel well and wanted to sleep, nagging at how the school library was not a resting place.

* * *

**A/N: was that short?**

**Next chapter would be darn long (i think) because it'll be the tutor thing.**

**And can I just say that the next chapter would be interesting!**

**(1) Nowaki was planning on going to Hiroki's house even if he said no.**

**He's just darn forceful XD**

**Review and subscribe please? It keeps me going!**

**(Goal for now…20 reviews and I will be putting up the tutor chapter sooner)**

**Watch out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is the fastest way I can get when updating a story since juggling all what I do here and fanfiction is hard to do.**

**Rest assured I will not let my fic go on hiatus. I promise**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**I reached a heaping 24!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the storyline or the anime… they were all based from a manga.**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

The rest of the week flew by as fast as a bullet train.

Too bad for Hiroki, it's already Friday, the end of the day at that, and what's worse is that he can't ask Akihiko what to do when Saturday comes since the said best friend was always nowhere in sight in the past couple of days.

But, on the bright side, at least the "pest" wasn't bothering him.

It's as if the raven-haired boy completely forgotten about this Saturday's tutorial.

Hiroki sighed, _I just hope so _

Clearing his locker after a very tiring day at school, the young man walked off to his home.

_I wonder if he really will come to our house…_

Hiroki's thoughts drifted off as he reached his huge old Japanese-styled house.

"Tadaima"

He greeted with a deadpan voice.

"Ah, Okairi, Hiro-chan!"

Greeted back a middle-aged woman, chestnut hair tied in a tight bun.

She wore a beautiful violet Yukata with a bright pink Obi.

Hiroki went straight to the kitchen as the lady followed suit.

"Ne, Okaasan, what's for dinner?"

The woman smiled gently at his precious son, "your favorite Hiro-chan"

She said ever so delicately soft.

Hiroki grabbed a bottle of water then sat at the chair by the kitchen counter,

"Uh, kaasan, a friend of mine is coming over tomorrow, is it okay if we stay here for a while? We're leaving eventually anyway"

Hiroki's mother looked at his own son with a curious expression on her face,

"Dear, you know Akihiko-kun is always welcome in this house, you do not need my permission for the two of you to stay here"

Hiroki sighed, of course, how he could not see that this mother doesn't know anything about this Nowaki kid.

"N-no kaasan, he's not Akihiko, he's a new student from school that asked me to tutor him"

His mother's expression slowly crept up to a huge smile, then boom! Comes out the Moe fan girl mode his mother had been hiding.

"Hiro-chan has a new friend! And he's coming over! What should I prepare? Does he like cake, dear? Or maybe tart? Is he allergic to apples? I might make apple pie but then agai-"

She got cut off with her rushing about in the kitchen when Hiroki spoke, obviously pissed, "Okaasan, we won't be staying long like I told yo-"

"Sssh! Nonsense Hiro-chan, why go anywhere when you can spend your whole day tutoring here?"

Hiroki swatted the finger up on his lips, his left eye twitched violently

"You know this is why I never tell you things like this, you go overboard each and every time and end up preparing too much"

Hiroki's mother looked at him with shock plastered on her face

"I do not go overboard!"

Hiroki rolled his eyes, "Just prepare juice, Kaasan, that'll be okay"

"Okay, but promise mama that you will be staying here"

Yes, Hiroki's mother is pushy, VERY pushy. He had no choice; his mother would just be pestering him to agree so he sighed in defeat, "Yes, Kaasan, we will stay, as long as you promise not to over react"

The woman smiled gently back at her son, "I promise, Hiro-chan"

A few minutes after Hiroki went up to his room, his father walked in the kitchen,

"What's with all the commotion, dear?"

His wife smiled at him and told him

"A friend of Hiro-chan is coming over"

He continued looking at his wife blankly then said,

"A girl?"

His wife shrugged, "No dear, a boy"

The raven-haired man moved from where he was standing to grab a glass of water,

"Our son's turning into a gay"

Hiroki's mother twitched her right eye violently before exploding, Kamijou style,

"No! Not just because he only brings home boys doesn't mean he's gay!"

Then calmed down to her gentle motherly voice, "now dear, dinner's almost ready" as she gave her quivering husband a smile.

* * *

It was the forsaken day already.

Hiroki was playing with his paddle ball, occasionally looking at the time.

Nowaki never gave him an exact time, so he had no idea when the hell was the "pest" coming.

_This is ridiculous! I shouldn't be here waiting for him! I should be in the local library checking out books about the evolution of Japanese literature._

Hiroki climbed out of his bed and grabbed a coat.

But then he stopped and sat back down, grabbing his paddle ball again

_Okay ten minutes, I'll give him ten minutes… plus I already told him I had a very tight schedule anyway so it'll be fine._

Downstairs, his mother was preparing a cake when she heard a doorbell.

On the other side of the door is a completely messed up Nowaki,

"Is this really Hiro-san's home? Or is it one of those houses in Japan that the government is preserving because it dated back 100 years ago?"

As he pondered upon his thoughts, a beautiful middle-aged woman wearing a green Yukata with a bright green Obi greeted him

"You must be Hiro-chan's friend, please come in"

He gave her a smile and went inside, once they got in, she motioned for him to seat; the young boy looked around, it was really an old styled house.

"I'll call Hiro-chan, while you wait, please, have some" She said as she left a tray of tart and a glass of orange juice at the table

Nowaki nodded curtly and patiently waited.

"Hiro-chan, your friend's here"

Hiroki fell out of his bed, _w-what?!? How did he find our house?!? This is bad._

"Do not make him wait, Hiro-chan"

Hiroki breathed deeply, he muffled out his hair and messed his shirt making sure he looked like he just had a nap and went downstairs. He could hear the _clanging_ of a certain chain…he tried his best to ignore it as he reached the living room.

As soon as he was in sight of Nowaki, the raven-haired boy smiled rather widely.

"Okay, kid, let's start so we can get over it quickly"

Hiroki felt an instant pain when his mother hit him with a book that was lying at a table near her,

"Don't be rude to your guest; you're acting like you weren't raised properly by a mother!"

She smiled at Nowaki and said, "Do not mind my son; he's just rude and all. How do you find my tart?"

Nowaki smiled back at her, "Excellent, you are a wonderful cook, Kamijou-sama"

A blush crept up her face, "Oh dear! You didn't have to praise me, Oh Hiro-chan you should ask him to stay for dinner"

Hiroki was still dazed, rubbing his head; he replied "His parents probably wouldn't agree"

Nowaki replied quickly, "I'm sure they'll be okay once I told them"

"Then let me handle it, I'll call your parents, give me the phone number of your house"

Nowaki frowned, "They're not at home Kamijou-sama, here's their cell number instead, it's either their secretary will pick up or the machine, just leave a message saying I'll be staying here for dinner, just in case they are coming home for tonight"

Hiroki's mother noticed the sudden change of the younger man's mood; she ruffled his hair and smiled at him, "Very well then, let me fix it"

Nowaki warmed up to her smile, _Hiro-san is lucky to have a good mother like her_

Hiroki, recovering from the pain his mother caused earlier, decided to speak out, "We should go to my mini library room"

With that, Nowaki followed Hiroki upstairs to a room full of shelves of books, various collections of books

A moment later, Hiroki's mother set up their snack and left them.

Hiroki picked up a thick volume of English literature from one of his book shelves. He set it down on the table and sat down in front of Nowaki.

"We'll start with literature, ne? I'm the one whose in-charge here, so don't complain or anything"

The raven-haired boy just nodded. Hiroki opened the book in the fiction section.

The young Kamijou taught him about Geoffrey Chaucer, Giovanni Bocaccio, William Shakespeare, Lewis Carroll and Charles Dickens' works. But Nowaki doesn't seem to be listening to him. Actually, he ISN'T listening at all. He just kept on looking _lovingly_ at his 'sensei'.

Hiroki was at his wits end. Whenever he would turn the page or get something, he would either see the chain around his wrist or hear the _clattering _of that stupid thing, as if saying out loud, "Your soulmate's here! Do what you have to do!" Worse, he could feel the 'pest' staring straight at him…as if he was some treat a child must have. A blush flashed across his face. _Damn it! Where's okaasan when I need her? And why the heck is time so slow?!_

Finally, Hiroki has had enough, "We're having a quiz"

He stood up and threw a _thick_ booklet at Nowaki, "If you answer those questions perfectly, I'll be your tutor until we graduate". He said it without even thinking and it was too late to back out because the young Kusama began answering the questionnaires in full-speed.

Hiroki's jaw dropped in surprise, _What's wrong with this kid? Oh, well, I don't have to worry anyway. I'm 100% sure he'll fail._

After a few minutes, Nowaki closed the booklet and handed it to Hiroki. He took it and started checking.

#1

_Check!_

#2

_Check!_

#3

_Check!_

#4

_Check!_

#5

_Check!_

He stopped abruptly. _What?! The first 5 questions were one of the hardest! I guess it's just pure luck. Besides, it's a hundred and ten items._

He continued on checking. After a few minutes, he was done. He looked at Nowaki and back to the booklet with pure shock in his eyes. His jaw dropped in disbelief. _This can't be! How can he get a perfect score if he wasn't even listening?!_

Nowaki cheerfully smiled, "How was it, Hiro-san?", and he mentally added with a smirk, _my, my, Hiro-san. The lessons in my previous school were way too advanced compared to this one. So even if I wasn't listening to you, I can answer those questions. I can't believe you can't see that the only reason that I kept on bugging you about tutoring me is because…I want…you and I WILL get you._

Hiroki was still in daze when his mother came into the room, "Hiro-chan, dear. It's time for dinner"

_Thank heavens… it's still a mystery how he got it all right; maybe he had a cheat sheet. No that can't be this test is handmade especially by me._

As he pondered with his thoughts his mother was already heading down the stairs gleefully chattering with Nowaki.

His left eye twitched violently, _Oh why Kami-sama? What did I do to deserve such a faith??_

He had to shrug it off for now.

So he stood up, closed the booklet and followed the two chattering idiots downstairs as he sighed in defeat.

* * *

"Dinner was great Kamijou-sama"

Hiroki's mother felt a blush creeping up as she took the plates to the sink

"Oh dear, you are such a nice boy Kusama-kun"

Hiroki's left eye twitched… again.

While his father looked at Nowaki, then bluntly spoke out, "My son's gay you know"

Then before he knew it, a plate and a vase hit him.

Then followed by a loud yelling and some more furniture throwing from the two angry family members of his.

Hiroki's family is definitely weird, yet Nowaki didn't bring himself to care, he liked this family a lot, and hopes that he can be a part of it too.

* * *

"Finally! I can rest, good thing Nowaki left home early, I don't know what to do when I'm around him"

Hiroki said as he helped his mother wipe the other dishes dry.

"You know Hiro-chan, I spoke with Kusama-kun's parents, and he seemed to be distant and rather separated from his family"

Hiroki's face was still, he sighed knowing his mother feels a huge amount of pity for this Nowaki kid.

"Kaasan, you always have a soft spot for kids like him and Akihiko neh?"

His mother smiled gently before replying, "It's because I came from that kind of family too dear, anyway, you should be nicer and warmer to him, he seems to like you very much Hiro-chan, show him what mama taught you."

Hiroki's stoic face never changed. But deep inside he said to himself, _don't worry kaasan, you taught your son the best values_

Mrs. Kamijou didn't mind the silence; she knew that silence when with his only son meant positive feedbacks from what she had just said.

* * *

Nowaki reached his house; it was big and looked a lot like Akihiko's.

The first one to greet him was his nanny, she smiled at his young master and he smiled back.

"They are in the living room young master"

The old lady said as she gestured towards the living room.

Nowaki walked towards it gulping as he did.

As he opened the door to the said room, he saw a very disappointed look on his parents, he knew something was wrong.

"What's with this tutoring thing? And why is your tutor a mere student like you?"

His mother spoke out, it was better if it was his mother, if it was his father an even bigger hole in his heart would've formed.

"We want this to stop"

And just like that, Nowaki's world came crashing down

* * *

**A/N: that was hard!**

**OH, did you like this chappie? Of so, please leave a review... cause half of it was done by my VERY good friend NowakiHiroki-egoist**

**Thank you for your help dear friend!**

**Please review and show her that she did an awesome job at half of the story!**

**Please? With cherry on top?**

**And also the ratings may change *wink***

**I know it's too long isn't it?**

**Please wacth out for the next chappie! Thankiesszzz!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry this took soooooooooo long, I was trapped with school work and house chores, plus the computer broke and I lost all files,**

**Anyway, let's carry on **

**I disclaim the anime and the plot was based from a manga.**

**

* * *

**

8:22 P.M.

Hiroki slumped down the chair.

"Good thing he's home already, I don't think I can take more of this insanity"

BANG

"That's really rude Hiro-chan, you should be glad that someone else other than Akihiko-kun can tolerate your crappy attitude"

Hiroki rubbed the swollen part his mother hit.

"Yeah, whatever"

She turned back to washing the dishes

"He seems to come from a family like mine, hey Hiro-chan, make sure you take good care of him like you do to Akihiko-kun, okay?"

Hiroki frowned slightly; his mother had a soft heart for children like Akihiko and Nowaki, both coming from a complicated family like her.

"Hai, Okaasan"

_Alike? _He thought

_Yeah… they are… but, I can't help but feel there's a difference between them…but what?_

_

* * *

_

9:17

Hiroki grabbed a book from his shelf and sat down his study table.

He usually reads outside his veranda, but tonight, he had to stay inside cause it was raining really hard.

He opened a random page and started reading, his eyes were on the book but his mind was somewhere else.

He was thinking about Akihiko when they were young.

They used to read books together, they'd start out on a random page and finish the book without ever knowing how it started, that's how they read it.

He laughed a bit remembering how stupid that way of reading was but then carried on this kind of hobby anyway.

CRASH

"What the-?"

Hiroki's thought was broken by a sudden noise from outside.

"Who could be snooping in at 9 in the evening? Don't they usually do it around 11 in the evening or so?"

With that thought he grabbed his precious baseball bat (A/N: the one he uses when Akihiko's being a bitch around him)

He opened the veranda and was surprised to see a very wet, not to mention worn-out looking Nowaki.

The raven-haired boy was puffing and panting really hard with his cheeks all tainted red.

"W-what are you doing here?"

10:49

Hiroki sat down with Nowaki at the couch in front of his bed.

Hiroki gave him a set of fresh dry clothes while the younger boy's dry off.

He also gave him a cup of hot coco to calm the shivering boy.

"Mind telling me why you're here? In the middle of the night might I add?"

Nowaki did not speak; his head was glued to the ground worry and fear enveloping his beautiful face.

Hiroki couldn't help but notice this; he had no choice but to cradle the boy for a while.

(A/N: and by cradle I mean, be rude but somehow comforting)

"Alright, you can stay here for tonight, there is an extra room down by the hall, and my mother cleans it regularly just in case a visitor comes unexpectedly. I guess it'll be fine for my parents if you stayed there for tonight but you have to tell me why you're here tomorrow morning"

And with that, he sighed in defeat and stood up to open the door.

It was then that he felt someone held him from behind,

"W-what the hell kid?"

Nowaki's breath was heavy, his voice, as he spoke out, was shaking

"Hiro-san, I'm scared"

Hiroki couldn't help but fall into the younger boy's embrace,

The chains were clanking annoyingly but he couldn't care less.

"I never rebelled… I never go against my parent's whims… I don't know where else to go Hiro-san… please let me stay here with you for a while"

And with those words one thing floated over Hiroki's thoughts

_Warm._

_He is very warm._

The older boy shoved Nowaki away gently, before he gets lost in the sensation and does something he'll regret later on.

"Please Hiro-san, let me stay here with you for a while"

The raven-haired boy repeated his words; his voice was soft and gentle, pleading Hiroki.

"A-alright, brat"

Nowaki pushed Hiroki to the bed and before he could even protest Nowaki planted a chaste kiss on Hiroki's lips and lay down on his lap.

"Thank you, Hiro-san"

Hiroki was so dumbfounded he was not able to move for a whole 10 minutes, he was still taking in what had happened, his face was all red and his body was so hot

_What's this kid's problem?!?_

He looked down at the sleeping Nowaki

Then suddenly just like that, his anger died out, it was replaced by pity and concern

"You really are troublesome aren't you?"

He leaned at the wall by his bed and drifted off to sleep his hands entangling the black locks of the younger boy.

12:50 P.M.

Hiroki woke up from his sleep only to realize the boy in his lap was gone.

"Where did he run off to?"

Hiroki squinted a little and adjusted his sight to the dark.

He fumbled for the switch of his lampshade by the night stand.

Unfortunately for him, he can't seem to find it. Groaning in annoyance he reached out for the drawer instead to get his flashlight.

"Got it"

He flicked it open,

"No battery? What the hell? I could've sworn I changed the damn batte-"

He got pinned down in his bed by an immense force.

"H-hey! Who are you?"

Hiroki tried to struggle but the man on top of him was too strong. (A/N: he automatically assumed it was a man because of the incredible strength)

"Get off me! Get off mpppffff"

His voice got muffled, apparently whoever that person was on top of him, got a little too smart and duck taped his mouth, it was then followed by a blindfold that, honestly, pissed Hiroki to ten folds.

He tried kicking and shoving, too bad for him his hands can only do half as much because it was tied.

It was then that he felt something crawling up his shirt,

_This is bad! This is really bad! Who the hell is this guy? What is he doing to me?_

His thoughts got cut off when the said hands travelled to all parts of his body.

If he weren't in a blindfold, his eyes would be wide open and he would be blushing ten shades of red.

But then it snapped him, wasn't Nowaki in his house? He could give out a loud enough noise to call his attention, wherever the boy was.

Hiroki scooted to his left side as he struggled; he desperately banged his head in the night stand. No loud noise was emitted.

_Shit! What do I do now?_

He had no defense against the force on top of him, he was bounded, blindfolded and duck taped, trust me, he can't do much. Moreover, he didn't like the annoying sound he kept hearing, if he wasn't dazed he could've identified that noise already,

As he still desperately nudged away, the hands who were roaming his upper body went down to his lower torso and unbuckled his belt.

"Mppffff!" was all he could say.

Then he felt warm lips crashed down onto his own. It was not a soft kiss; it was a harsh and cruel one. His lower lip was constantly bitten and his tongue was forced to move with the other's tongue.

As they parted both of them struggled for breath. But the rest was only for a mere second because he felt an open mouthed kiss being placed on his neck up to his lower jaw line and down to his shoulder bone. As that happened, a hand was about to grasp Hiroki's _precious treasure._

_This is it, I'm screwed_

Then warm tears fell down his cheeks, he was shivering and he looked really defenseless.

Suddenly, the man stopped. It seemed as though he noticed what effect it had brought his victim and got off the bed untying the bound on Hiroki's hands.

For a short while Hiroki did not move. He rested his hands on his belly and calmed himself before reaching for the blindfold covering his eyes. He untied them and looked around, nobody was there.

It was the first time in his life to be afraid like that. He sat up and hugged his knees; it was not really _manly _if you look at it but he had to do so, he hoped it would wash away the fear, pain and humiliation.

The darkness swallowed him and a warm embrace held him, followed by a soft whisper,

"I'm here Hiro-san, please, don't be afraid anymore"

Poor Hiroki was dazed; but he had to cuddle up to the boy holding him, he felt safe and secured. It was not in his nature, but it felt good.

Later, he would find out the man who tried to molest him but for now he savored the sweet sounds of the clanking chains and the younger man's reassuring voice.

And possibly, maybe just possibly Nowaki heard a faint, "stay by my side, Nowaki" from his Hiro-san's lips.

* * *

**A/N: I'm really, really sorry for the late update! There was so much intrusion to my schedule it got mess up! I'm really sorry! Please, review my fic???**

**Once again, I'm really sorry! (-.-;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: It's so hard to finish this story geez!**

**I loosing my mind**

**Anyway… Sorry for the late chappie again.**

**I had… uggh… problems.**

**

* * *

**

Hiroki woke up the next morning with the horrible incident last night still clear in his mind.

He searched for the boy who was with him last night.

"Where did Nowaki run off to?"

Sitting upright from his bed he took the blindfold on the floor, he clutched it tightly and cursed under his breath,

"Once I find out who you are… you'll see… you'll see… I-I'll…"

His words fade away,

It was nine and he was late for school.

He doesn't mind though, he just wanted to rest.

He just wanted to close his eyes and smell the scent of Nowaki lingering on his pillow.

* * *

"Kusama"

A stern call was made but it did not take the young man's full attention.

"Kusama Nowaki"

Nowaki snapped form his thoughts and stood up agitatedly.

"Y-yes sensei?"

Their teacher closed the book he held and put down his glasses.

"You seem to be dazed, are you sure you don't want to go to the infirmary, I can give you a hall pass"

Nowaki shook his head in refusal. He sat back down his chair and drained himself in his thoughts.

* * *

"A-aahh… U-Usagi-san… s-stop"

The young man writhed beneath the young prodigy writer.

"It's fine Misaki… Just melt into me…"

"S-someone might see us…"

Misaki tried to push away but his efforts were wasted.

"Don't fight it… I know you want it…"

The older boy whispered softly

"I-I know, but it hurts…"

"I'll be very gentle"

"U-Usagi-san… A-aaah…. R-right there"

Usagi complied and did as he was told.

"Is it all better now?"  
The young boy nodded obviously satisfied

"Thanks for the back rub… the game last week really took a toll on me"

Usagi smiled and whispered down the boy's ears, "anything for you"

The younger boy blushed, "S-shut up Usagi-baka!"

Then suddenly they heard a faint swoon followed by a crash, they checked it and it was a girl. Lying flat on the ground. Nose bleeding.

The younger boy stared at the said girl and said,

"Probably the weather, it's really hot today"

Usagi nodded in full agreement, _she probably thought we were doing something dirty. Poor little thing._

Followed by a devious grin whilst Misaki looks at the older boy with curiosity,

"Usagi-san? Is something funny?"

"Huh? Never mind, let's bring her to the infirmary"

* * *

_What do I do? What will I tell him? No, better yet how will I tell him? Am I just going to walk up to him to tell him I molested his last night?_

The young man shifted from his seat, _He didn't come to school today… what do I do?"_

_

* * *

_

"Hiro-chan? Are you feeling unwell?"

His mother called out to him softly from the other side of the door.

He hesitated with his reply but went on with it anyway

"I don't feel very well… I don't want to go to school today"

"You want me to fix you something to eat?"

Concern was lacing his mother's voice, he doesn't want to make her worry anymore so he just said that he would prefer a snack later and just let himself rest for now, his mom replied in agreement and insisted that if he needed anything all he needed to do was call her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiroki refused to let this little thing bother him.

Right now he needed to know who it was.

And why did he do such a thing.

It was not a girl definitely, whoever it was it had immense strength and he doesn't know any well-built girl except for the Judo queen Kaoruko and even if it was her, she had no interest with Hiroki and she would never do such a trivial thing as _that._

Was this person's motive anger? Fear? Jealousy? Love… maybe?

Love.

"Nowaki"

Hiroki broke his thoughts,

"It can't be him… he wouldn't do such a thing"

But he stopped pacing and clutched his fist.

"It can't be him… right?"

* * *

After school Hiroki waited at the gate.

He wore a simple t-shirt and pants.

He had his favorite brown cap with him and he was wearing his embossed reading glasses.

It appears that he's waiting for someone for about an hour now.

Once all the students got out he saw who he was looking for.

He grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him away from the crowd.

Grabbing him by the collar he scowled and shook the younger boy violently as the chains made rough noises.

"WHY'D YOU DO IT?"

The said boy looked away and hesitated to answer

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU??!??"

He didn't answer again so Hiroki shook him even more

"ANSWER ME!"

Tears fell down Hiroki's eyes and the other boy looked at him in pure shock and fear that he might've hurt him badly

"I trusted you! Last… night… i… you… N-Nowaki why?"  
His grip loosened and he settled down on the ground.

Nowaki stood there, he didn't know what to answer,

After a few moments of silence with only the quiet sobs filling the air, Nowaki broke the silence,

"I love you Hiro-san, and I don't want to lose you… I-I didn't know what came over me…I-"

Hiroki clutched his fist and stood up pointing at the younger boy

"You know what?!? Who the hell do you take me for? I'm not a whore! You say you love me? You don't even know me! I'm a guy for heaven's sake! If you only have sexual desires for me just do it already… just screw me till you're tired! Just don't tell me you love me! Don't try to fill me with useless lies…"

Nowaki did not speak nor did he move.

It was obvious his hurt.

"Earlier I didn't want to blame you... But now… you can't even look at me…"

He paused and went on, "I hate you. Stay away from me"

Nowaki's shock enveloped his face; the words he heard were too much, especially if it came from his precious Hiro-san.

"If only you knew Hiro-san…"

"Stop calling me that… it disgusts me"

Hiroki walked away, holding his pride as he did.

And as he did, he did not notice nor hear the chains breaking apart

Nowaki was left there, fighting the urge to cry.

"If only you knew…"

* * *

**A/N: Hiroki's like a freaking girl isn't he? Such a drama queen!**

**Anyway gomen! Again! I had no time… school was so hectic and stressful I had to put this aside…**

**But don't worry I won't… as I promised… let this go unfinished!**

**Stay tune for more revelations about Nowaki and Hiroki and the chains.**


End file.
